


Saddle Up

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 04:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The job came with risks. Every cop knew that. Even Superman had his kryptonite. Based on the ep <i>A Coffin For Starsky</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saddle Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ me_and_thee1000 challenge 9: ACSF

_“Courage is being scared to death but saddling up anyway.”_  
\--John Wayne

 

The job came with risks. Every cop knew that, even the greenest rookie, although sometimes the young and stupid ones took it as a challenge to prove they were Superman, indestructible. But even Superman had his kryptonite.

If anything, Starsky imagined he'd go out in a fire fight. Blaze of glory, like John Wayne. Not like this, dying inch by agonizing inch, inches that preyed on his mind, hour after hour, like the creeping horrors of the damned. Inches that etched themselves in painful, haunted lines on Hutch's face, too.

No, he wasn't Superman, or John Wayne. Pretty soon, he wasn't going to be anything at all. No blaze, no glory.

 _"You know, if this was a cowboy movie… I’d give you my boots."_


End file.
